Duos Journey
by Todd Maxwell
Summary: Mild language and plenty of violence. Its' Duos POV on his way to Earth for the first time.


Duos Journey  
  
By: Todd  
  
"Are you ready?" his instructor questioned over the microphone that hooked into his headset.  
  
"Yeah, I am!" he responded, "Now can we get this suit going so I can go save the world?" Duo, a tall american child of fifteen said sarcastically.  
  
The proffesor responded with a yes, and he began launching procedures.  
  
The boy was 15. He had a long braid that majestically hung down his back. He had bright blue eyes and wore sunglasses to constantly cover them up...as if embarresed. He previously lived with a pastor and his family, but they were killed by strayed weopenry. `Collateral damage' is what the military called it.  
  
After that he had no where to go and joined the military, secretly to get back at the Oz scum who killed his adopted family.  
  
Soon after joining at the tender age of thirteen, the military realised he had great skill in the simulators and in the practice suits. They then turned to him as a project pilot for a certain operation.....Operation Meteor to be exact. Today after two years of training, he was launching off to head towards Earth and meet the other fighters....all incidently his age.  
  
"Alright on three you are as free as a bird!" the instructor said. "three.....two.......one....GO!"  
  
In a sudden burst of heat and light the mobile suit, aptly named Deathscythe burst off with young Duo Maxwell at the helm.  
  
"That was cool." Duo said as he began to tap many buttons.  
  
He may have sounded calm, but he was really frightened.  
  
`Estimated time of arrival....' The computer began to buzz in stats `48 hours.'  
  
He clicked off the computer. "Alright forty-eight hours of free time.....what the hell am I going to do for that long?" He switched on auto pilot and fell asleep.  
  
****  
  
`Alert! Alert!' his computer buzzed.  
  
"Huh? What?" Duo said groggily as he came back to his senses.  
  
`Oz mobile carrier ahead and closing.' The computer continued  
  
"Oh, shit!" Duo cursed as he began transforming to battle mode.  
  
"Hey, Sir he isn't stopping!" a worried Oz soldier said to their captain, Barkanov.  
  
"If he wants a battle than give him one! Deploy the Leos!"  
  
"Yes sir!" the pilot said as he began pressing buttons as fast as he could. "Three Leos and one Airies deployed. Should we send out the rest of the Airies?"  
  
The captain nodded, "No it's just one suit!" but little did he know that sending out those Airies might of saved his life.  
  
"Shoot there are four of them!" Duo said as he rapidly pressed buttons and pulled levers. "Here we go!" he said with a smile as he wipped out his Gundams best weapon: the scythe.  
  
"Form a circle and close in!" the lead Oz pilot barked as he pulled out a 105mm rifle.  
  
The suits did just that, they all began to fire at once but to no avail. The bullets merely shrugged off of Deathscythes armor.  
  
"Ha, Prepare to meet your maker!" Duo said as his Gundam lunged forward.  
  
His scythe moved unimaginably fast as it sliced the black and grey Airies in half, making it explode.  
  
"Wow, he is pretty good!" Barkanov said to himself.  
  
"Fire now!" the Oz head pilot once again ordered.  
  
Duo pulled back in pain as the bullets finally began to take their toll, but he wasn't done yet!  
  
"Let's use our beetle sheild!" he said as he deployed it.  
  
The sheild missed its' target and strayed off target. It was heading straight at the helpless Oz carrier.  
  
Seconds later momentary screams rang out as the explosion erupted.  
  
"You bastard!" the head pilot yelled in rage as he carelessly lunged at Duo with a distorted face.  
  
Duo brought up his scythe and merely stapped him through the hull. He then proceeded to let bullets rain on the remaining suits.  
  
****  
  
He turned around in his seat once more before entering Earth and watched the carnage he caused float away.  
  
A single tear dropped from his face as he put on a pair of black glasses ashamed.  
  
****  
  
The end 


End file.
